O Carneiro e o Escorpião
by DanizGemini
Summary: Uma inusitada missão poderia ser o início de uma nova amizade? MuxShaka, MiloxCamus, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

O Carneiro e o Escorpião.

Resumo: Uma inusitada missão, também seria o início de uma amizade?

(Shaka x Mu, Milo x Camus, Yaoi)

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kuramada que é infinitamente mais criativo e talentoso. Fic feita de fãs para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

I – A Discussão.

Mais um dia iniciava-se no santuário. Aquele lugar não era mais o mesmo após a batalha das doze casas. Pairava tristeza, após a morte de tantos guerreiros na batalha das Doza Casas. Mas a vida precisava continuar e o tempo não esperava ninguém curar suas feridas.

Mu seguia sua rotina. Após dar instruções a seu pupilo que permaneceu na primeira casa, dirigiu-se para a arena de treinamento. Sabia que seu grande amigo Aldebaram estava em uma viagem e não seria seu parceiro de treino como o habitual naquele dia. Não estava sendo fácil adaptar-se novamente à vida no santuário, após tanto tempo afastado, mas Aldebaram era realmente um ótimo amigo. Já sentia sua falta. Agora, embora na companhia dos outros cavaleiros, sentia-se sozinho e além de ter que administrar seus próprios treinos com o treinamento que dava a Kiki, também teria que cumprir a inusitada missão que Atena lhe incumbira.

Chegou à arena de treinamento buscando por Milo ou Aiolia, porém quem viu foi aquele que mais queria evitar. Shaka esperava os colegas de treinamento em sua costumeira posição de meditação

O ariano suspirou... Além de tudo, agora também tinha que suportar aquilo. Desde que voltara ao Santuário evitava Shaka a todo custo. Cogitou voltar para a sua casa

- Bom dia Mu. – A voz melodiosa atingiu-lhe. Rapidamente decidiu o que fazer. Iria permanecer. Era óbvio que não conseguiria evitar o Cavaleiro de Virgem para sempre.

- Bom dia, cavaleiro de Virgem. - O tom de sua voz saiu frio como desejava. Não que frieza fosse seu forte, mas possuía muito autocontrole. Sentou-se próximo de Shaka e começou a trançar os longos cabelos, esforçando-se para ignorar por completo o cavaleiro que o observava.

- O que está havendo Mu? – O cavaleiro de Virgem foi até ele e parou na sua frente.

- Nada, estou aguardando meus companheiros de treino. – Disse, naquele tom imparcial, acabando de prender a trança.

- Ora, você sabe. Eu te conheço, Mu afinal o que está acontecendo? – O ponderado virginiano deixava transparecer um leve tom de irritação em sua voz o que não passou despercebido por Mu.

Como podia afirmar que o conhecia, que audácia era aquela? Mas não iria perder a paciência. Não, não iria deixar o loiro afetá-lo. Aquele era um trato que havia feito consigo mesmo.

- Não creio que me conheça como afirma. No mais, não tenho assuntos a tratar com você. – Calmo e imparcial. É... Estava ficando bom nisso, uma vez que Shaka não era uma pessoa fácil de ignorar, ainda mais para ele.

- Ah eu o conheço sim e você vai me explicar agora por que me evita ou ignora desde o final da batalha. - O guardião da 6ª. Casa ficava mais agressivo. Afinal, o homem mais próximo de Deus odiava ser ignorado.

Era verdade. Não podia negar que Shaka havia tentado fazer contato. Mas o contato com Shaka, algo que outrora ansiava tanto, não o interessava mais. Mantinha-se firme nesta convicção.

- Não seja tolo, Shaka, não lhe devo nenhuma explicação. – Sua voz saiu mais irritada do que pretendia. Levantou-se se afastando de Shaka, tendo seu pulso segurado por ele. Quando se virou foi surpreendido. Shaka fitava-o com os olhos abertos.

A visão dos olhos de Shaka o desnorteou. Foram raríssimas as vezes que via os olhos de Shaka e já fazia mais de 13 anos, desde que deixou o santuário após a morte de seu mestre. Não que os houvesse esquecido. Mantinha viva a lembrança dos lindos orbes azuis todos os anos que viveu no exílio.

Shaka também queira olhar nos olhos do ariano. E os olhos verdes não o enganavam, percebeu que o ariano havia baixado a guarda.

- Não seja orgulhoso Mu. Diga o que está havendo. – Havia sinceridade em sua voz. Mas o que recebeu de volta foi um olhar felino e um tom agressivo e irônico.

- Orgulhoso? Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Como pode, Shaka de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Deus chamar a mim de orgulhoso?

A paciência de Shaka estava se esgotando. Não gostava de joguinhos de palavras. Queria reatar a amizade com Mu, abalada desde o dia que este saiu do Santuário e foi considerado por todos, inclusive por ele, um traidor. Mas agora sabia da verdade e gostaria de reparar seus erros. Embora humildade não fosse seu forte e odiasse ter que admitir seus erros, a amizade e o respeito que nutria pelo ariano o fazia engolir seu orgulho, ou pelo menos parte dele.

- Por favor, não seja criança Mu. Converse comigo como um homem adulto e me conte o que você está pensando. – O tom de Shaka não era bem o de um pedido. Estava mais para uma ordem. E quem iria recusar-se a cumprir uma ordem do homem mais próximo de Deus?

Mu certamente. E a agressividade com que o olhava e lhe respondeu o surpreendeu, embora já devesse esperar por aquilo. Mu era um homem pacífico, mas muito agressivo quando provocado e Shaka tinha um jeito nato para tirá-lo do eixo. O ariano o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Não ser criança? Ser adulto? Você tem idéia de tudo que eu já passei desde tive que deixar este santuário e ser considerado por todos, inclusive por você, um traidor? – Todo o seu estimado autocontrole havia se extinguido completamente. Ele não dava a mínima chance para o virginiano argumentar. – Criança para mim é alguém que não admite seus erros. Que se considera um Deus, mas não conseguiu ver o mal que pairava neste lugar, logo embaixo de seu nariz. E sobre orgulho... Ah não me fale sobre orgulho Shaka, porque no quesito ser orgulhoso eu não chego nem aos seus pés. – De modo abrupto se desvencilhou de Shaka e desviou o olhar.

Shaka até poderia ser tudo aquilo que Mu dissera, mas não era tolo. Pôde claramente perceber que além de raiva havia muita mágoa no tom agressivo de Mu e não desejava que o ariano continuasse chateado com ele.

- Escute Mu... – O virginiano tentava fazer com que Mu o olhasse, agora falava num tom mais sereno. Novamente tocou no pulso do ariano, mas foi prontamente repelido.

- Não toque em mim. – O modo frio e pausado que Mu falou fizera Shaka recuar. Mas novamente seus olhos o traíam. Shaka podia perceber a dor no conhecido olhar.

Ignorado até o presente momento, Milo aproximava-se, observando discretamente a discussão dos dois seres teoricamente mais pacíficos do santuário.

Mu percebeu a presença de Milo. Deu graças aos Deuses pelo escorpiano ter aparecido para treinar aquele dia.

- Milo, vamos treinar? – Um pedido feito com urgência.

Milo compreendeu que poderia estar retirando o colega de uma situação desagradável e aceitou prontamente.

- Tudo bem Mu, o que gostaria de treinar? – Milo respondeu no seu tom comedido.

- Que tal uma luta? – Respondeu o ariano incisivo.

- Luta? – Agora estava surpreso, sabia que a natureza do ariano era avessa a combates até mesmo em treinos, quando era possível treinar de outra forma.

- Sim, faz tempo que eu não treino assim e nós precisamos sempre estar em forma não é mesmo? – Precisava extravasar todo aquele mar de emoções que Shaka lhe despertava. Shaka consumia sua paciência, minava seu autocontrole e lhe despertava seus piores sentimentos.

- Se é o que deseja, vamos lá. – Milo não gostava de lembrar-se de sua última luta, que havia sido contra Hyoga há duas semanas. Mas deixou de lado a tristeza que aquele dia lhe remetia e passou a estudar o cosmo oscilante e raivoso de seu colega-oponente.

Fazia aproximadamente uma hora que os dois cavaleiros lutavam. Satisfeito, Milo descobrira que o ariano, motivado como estava, era um excelente companheiro de treino. Talvez superestimasse o lado pacifico de Mu, ou simplesmente não havia tido oportunidade de ver aquele lado do guardião da primeira casa. Milo possuía uma natureza guerreira e o combate o fazia sentir uma leveza que há muito não experimentava. Era uma ocasião onde podia esquecer seus problemas e suas dores e concentrar-se totalmente no momento.

Aos poucos a intensidade do embate ia aumentando. Mu nunca treinara daquela maneira com o escorpiano, mas sabia em que terreno estava pisando. O cosmo de Milo estava concentrado e era naturalmente bélico. Sabia que qualquer erro poderia ser perigoso mesmo em um treino, mas não era isso mesmo que ele havia proposto? Sim, sua vida precisava de um pouco de aventura e nada como uma boa luta para fazer-lhe esquecer de certos sentimentos... Digamos indesejáveis.

Em certo momento da luta. Milo parou, aproveitando o momento de descanso para estudar o colega. Mu também observava o adversário e sentia o perigoso olhar azul sobre ele... Eram belos olhos azuis... Tão parecidos com os de Shaka, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes...

A lembrança do virginiano tirou momentaneamente a concentração de Mu. O escorpião sentiu a brecha na defesa do ariano e preparou o bote, já preparando a defesa para o contra ataque que viria em seguida.

Mas o contra ataque não veio.

Surpreendendo a Milo, Mu não conseguiu defender o ataque a tempo e foi totalmente pego pelo golpe. Devido à intensidade do golpe Mu foi jogado contra uma das pilastras da arena de treinamento e caiu inconsciente no chão.

- Pela Deusa, o que eu fiz? – Milo correu em socorro do companheiro.

Que loucura é essa de Milo e Mu?

Calma, calma, eu sou super MuShakista e Milo, ah Milo foi feito para o Camus... Então que doideira é essa? É que eu sempre quis ver uma fic que retratasse uma amizade entre estes dois cavaleiros que eu amo de paixão... certamente o carneirinho e o escorpiano temperamental são meus favoritos. Espero que não tenha ficado OOC.

Por favor, façam uma aspirante à escritora feliz, comentem!

Beijos e até breve!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo reeditado para corrigir erros e adicionar algumas passagens. Espero que gostem.

II – A conversa 

Uma dor percorria todo o seu corpo e era mais aguda no lado direito. Parecia que um furacão tinha passado por cima dele. E tinha mesmo. Um furacão escorpiano, um furacão que ele mesmo provocara. Abriu os olhos devagar. Olhos azuis preocupados o fitavam. 

- Graças à Deusa que você acordou. Perdoe-me, Mu. Nunca pensei que você não fosse defender o ataque, a luta estava tão equilibrada...

Milo estava preocupado e um tanto arrependido... Não que tivesse dó de seus inimigos, mas ali estava um companheiro de causa e não um oponente. Sabia que Mu era um cavaleiro como ele, mas talvez tivessem sido imprudentes em levar a luta para aquele nível, afinal, eram fortes e estavam sem armadura.

Era previsível que algo assim pudesse ocorrer.

Mu achou graça do jeito preocupado do escorpiano. Sorriu e ajeitou-se melhor em sua cama. Percebeu que estava no quarto de sua casa.

- Não precisa se desculpar Milo. Se houve alguma imprudência nisso, ela foi toda minha. Afinal eu que tive a idéia louca daquela luta. Mas... Qual foi o saldo do nosso embate? – Perguntou curioso, observando o curativo bem feito em sua mão direita.

- Bem... – Milo estava um tanto sem jeito, coisa rara de acontecer com ele. – O lado direito do seu corpo atingiu a pilastra e ainda teve o impacto com o solo... Além das escoriações pelo corpo, há uma entorse no punho direito e uma fratura no seu tornozelo.

- Fratura? Bem pelo jeito não poderei andar sem apoio por algum tempo... O que mais me incomoda, no entanto é o punho... Tenho que fazer os reparos nas armaduras douradas e não dá para fazer usando uma mão só...

- Me desculpe, mais uma vez... Se quiser, posso fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo. – Milo falava com seu jeito sério e sincero.

- Sério? Está mesmo disposto a colaborar comigo? – O ariano o fitou, também sério. 

- Sim. Do que se trata? – Perguntou Milo interessado. Sentia que o mínimo que poderia fazer era ajudar em alguma coisa. Além do mais, no estado em que se encontrava atualmente o melhor que poderia fazer era manter a sua mente bem ocupada.

- Milo, preciso ter uma conversa séria com você. Não sabia qual seria o momento oportuno e ele surge agora na minha frente, embora eu não esperasse estar nestas condições... – O ariano sorriu, quebrando um pouco o clima sério entre os dois. Percebeu que Milo olhava-o atentamente.

– Por favor, sente-se. -Milo, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, estava curioso. O ariano continuou:

- Ontem, Atena me chamou e me incumbiu de uma espécie de missão, digamos assim. Resumindo, a Deusa está preocupada com você e seu comportamento depois... Bem ,depois

da morte de Camus.

Milo sentiu seu coração apertar-se ao ouvir no nome de Camus. Era como se uma espécie de bola se formasse em sua garganta e sua voz tornou-se embargada, quando respondeu automaticamente:

- Não é necessário, estou ótimo. – Disse da maneira mais convincente que pôde. Mas a quem queria enganar? Era óbvio que a morte de Camus dilacerava sua alma, mas não precisava de ninguém sentindo pena dele.

O ariano, no entanto pareceu ler seus pensamentos. 

- Em primeiro lugar Milo, quero deixar claro que não sinto pena de você. Piedade é um sentimento que não leva as pessoas a crescerem e além do mais, você não precisa disso. Você sabe que estive muito tempo longe do Santuário e nunca fomos tão próximos, mas eu me lembro da forte amizade que você tinha com Camus desde aquela época. Não sei que rumo o relacionamento de vocês tomou e isto não me diz respeito, mas sei que ele foi uma pessoa querida por você...

O olhar de Milo tornou-se perdido, enquanto escutava a voz gentil do ariano.

"O relacionamento de vocês..." Nem a si mesmo conseguiria explicar sua intensa história com Camus. Conviveram juntos desde a mais tenra infância, mas a relação deles nem sempre havia sido fácil. As personalidades tão distintas, a seriedade e frieza de Camus, a extroversão e impulsividade de Milo. Entretanto, acima de tudo isso o escorpiano amava o francês desesperadamente.

"Sei que ele foi uma pessoa querida por você"

- Ele foi muito mais que isso, Mu... – Era absurdamente doloroso referir-se a Camus no passado. – Milo abaixou o rosto, agora coberto pelos cachos louros. Aquela dor, agora tão familiar, tomando conta de seu peito novamente. Sentiu os olhos marejarem.

- Eu o amo tanto... – Disse num fio de voz.

Milo levantou-se ficando de costas, o que não impediu Mu de ver uma lágrima em seu rosto. Não pôde evitar se sentir penalizado. Independente do pedido de Athena sentia sincera vontade de ajudar o amigo. Continuou a falar, de forma delicada:

- Creio que não somos máquinas de guerra e que temos sentimentos como qualquer humano, Milo – Fez uma pequena pausa e o observou. - Também não sou hipócrita, não vou dizer algo como "não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem" e que magicamente irei aliviar a sua dor. Sabe que não tenho este poder e talvez apenas o tempo o tenha...

Algumas lágrimas teimosas insistiam em adornar o rosto de Milo. Tinha plena certeza que nem todo o tempo do mundo seria capaz de reduzir aquele sofrimento esmagador.

- O que você quer de mim então, Mu? – Perguntou, ainda de costas.

- Bem Milo, quero dizer que não estou tentando esta aproximação com você apenas por ordem de Atena. Julgo que você não é um homem que precisa de uma espécie de babá, mas sim de um amigo, algo que eu também apreciaria nestes tempos sombrios que estamos vivendo. – Mu finalmente parou, observando a reação do escorpiano. Achou que a mais pura sinceridade seria o melhor jeito de se aproximar.

Milo ainda lutava contra sua dor. Céus, onde estava seu autocontrole? A simples menção do nome de Camus quase o fizera desmoronar ali, na frente de Mu. Respirou fundo lentamente, tentando se recompor. Limpou rapidamente as lágrimas as mãos e ponderou cuidadosamente as últimas palavras do ariano. A sinceridade de Mu inspirava-lhe confiança. Na infância não foram muito próximos, mas mantinha a lembrança de um garoto amigável, embora tímido e também bondoso. Sentou-se novamente ao lado da cama e encarou as orbes verdes que o fitavam. Tentou esboçar um sorriso

- O que posso lhe dizer, ariano? Acho que minha compaixão me impede de recusar um pedido de um homem no seu estado. – Respondeu, tentando recuperar uma postura equilibrada.

- Meu estado? Ora, eu não estou tão mal assim e você que é o responsável por isso! – Mu sorria abertamente.

- Como assim? Agora a pouco você mesmo assumiu a culpa... – Continuou Milo, mais descontraído. 

- É verdade, eu jamais poderia ter me desconcentrado. – Disse com sinceridade, uma sombra em seu olhar.

- E quando você pretende resolver-se com o motivo da sua falta de concentração? – Interrogou incisivo.

- Do que você está falando?- Mu fingiu não entender.

- Como um homem pode ser tão sincero com os outros e não ser em relação a seus próprios sentimentos? – O escorpiano o encarava. Também possuía uma sinceridade nata.

- Está tão claro assim? – Perguntou reflexivo.

- Ouvi parte da discussão de vocês na Arena. É evidente que você não se alteraria tanto se não nutrisse sentimentos mais profundos por Shaka. – Milo falava como se aquilo fosse tão óbvio quanto dois mais dois.

- Gostaria de não sentir. – Desabafou Mu.

- Aí que você se engana, meu amigo. Amar alguém pode trazer dor, mas é a maior benção que pode existir. O sofrimento pela ausência de Camus me faz enlouquecer, mas o amor que sinto por ele é que dá sentido a minha vida. – As palavras fluíam naturalmente daquela vez, porém sentiu os olhos marejarem novamente. – "Pela deusa, devo estar enlouquecendo" – Pensou.

Mu observou novamente os olhos marejados do escorpiano. Agora tinha noção de quão profundos eram os sentimentos de Milo. Precisava tomar cuidado, não queria dizer nada que pudesse o fragilizar mais.

- Portanto, se me permite dar um conselho, aproveitem para se entender enquanto podem, já que os Deuses são misericordiosos convosco permitindo que estejam juntos nesta vida. – Concluiu.

Mu refletiu. Nunca havia encarado as coisas por aquele lado. Sentia-se muitas vezes injustiçado e infeliz pela vida ter lhe tirado tão cedo aquele que considerava como um pai e a convivência com seus amigos e com Shaka, o homem que admirava desde a infância.

- Suas palavras são sábias, mas é complicado... Não sei expressar o que eu sinto, não sei se o amo ou odeio... – Mu estava sinceramente confuso com a onda de sentimentos fortes e contraditórios que Shaka lhe provocava.

- Você está magoado. Mas não perca a chance de se reconciliar. – Milo levantou-se. – Bem, agora vou deixá-lo descansar. Foi um dia cheio. – Milo caminhava para a porta, sentia-se esgotado emocionalmente.

- Milo...

-Sim?– Respondeu voltando-se.

- Obrigado. Não apenas pelos curativos e por ter me trazido até aqui, mas por tudo. – Mu sorriu com sinceridade.

- De nada. Já disse que não me recuso a ajudar um acidentado. – Milo respondeu, não resistindo a fazer um de seus gracejos, algo tão comum até algumas semanas atrás.

- Acidentado?! Ora seu... – Riu do comentário do colega. 

Milo deixou a primeira casa. Chegando ao seu templo experimentou uma estranha sensação de leveza. Fazia tempo que não tinha tantas lembranças de Camus. Talvez as tivesse guardado em um lugar fundo no seu coração, com medo de machucar-se ao tocá-las. Mas sabia que esquecer Camus era impossível e também não era isso que ele queria. Só não queria enlouquecer com a falta absurda que Camus lhe fazia. A verdade é que não sabia lidar com aquela dor inimaginável até para um guerreiro como ele.

Olhou a desordem do seu quarto e se jogou sobre a cama. Abraçou o travesseiro e fez uma pequena retrospectiva de sua vida sem Camus. Primeiro o choque, depois a apatia. Por quantos dias tinha simplesmente deixado de comer por não sentir a mínima fome? E a força descomunal que precisava fazer para se motivar a ir treinar e cumprir sua obrigação de Santo de Atena? Tinha até mesmo deixado de treinar alguns dias.

Sim, como o ariano dissera, não era uma máquina de guerra, era apenas um ser humano suportando uma perda devastadora. Os outros cavaleiros tentaram ajudar, mas não podia deixar de revoltar-se com o olhar piedoso sobre si. Nunca apreciava que tivessem pena dele, mesmo na infância e com isso foi se fechando mais e mais na sua dor e solidão. Obrigaram-no a visitar um médico. Foi a contragosto e nunca tomou os tais antidepressivos. Mas acabava cedendo e tomando os comprimidos para dormir, pois a brutalidade do silêncio da noite tornava-se insuportável. Ingeria a quantidade de comprimidos necessária para conseguir pegar no sono, não sem antes cogitar tomar várias cartelas de uma só vez e acabar de vez com aquela tortura.

Temia estar enlouquecendo. Mas falar sobre Camus, ainda que tivesse sido muito doloroso, trouxe um alívio que não poderia imaginar. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da expressão confusa de Mu ao tentar explicar seus sentimentos por Shaka. Abraçou o travesseiro. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Camus. Lembrou-se dele e do aquariano adolescentes. A lembrança era doce. Desde cedo havia descoberto que amava o melhor amigo, não havia a menor dúvida do que sentia. 

Flashback

Ainda eram meninos de 14 anos. Hormônios e emoções à flor da pele. Estavam sentados em um bosque tranquilo, numa parte um pouco afastada da arena de treinamento e das doze casas. Por pior que tivesse sido o dia sempre combinavam de se encontrar ali para conversarem. Já era um hábito antigo para os dois garotos que eles nem mais se lembravam quando havia começado.

Havia sido um dia extenuante para ambos. Milo tivera que cumprir uma série de exercícios físicos e simulações de combates. Já Camus estava realmente chateado, além de ter que fazer o treino físico ainda tinha que estudar física e filosofia. Era desgastante estudar simultaneamente assuntos tão distintos e embora fosse um aluno extremamente dedicado seus resultados não agradavam plenamente seu mestre, o que o deixava decepcionado. Camus era extremamente exigente consigo mesmo.

Milo sabia que às vezes o aquariano passava as noites em claro estudando e mereceria ter seu esforço reconhecido. Irritava-o saber que seu mestre não lhe dava o devido valor.

- Não sei o que o louco do seu mestre quer com isso Camus. Ás vezes penso que ele deseja formar um professor universitário e não um cavaleiro. Como ele pode reclamar de você? Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço. Ás vezes acho que tanta exposição ao gelo tenha congelado os neurônios dele.

Camus sorriu com o comentário do amigo. Somente Milo conseguia fazê-lo sorrir abertamente. Era impressionante como o escorpiano sempre fazia com que se sentisse bem, independente do problema que tivesse. Aproximou-se mais do amigo, pegou um dos seus longos cachos dourados e o ajeitou atrás da orelha. Depois passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto moreno.

Milo estremeceu ao toque, sentindo o coração disparar.

- Só você faz eu me sentir assim Milo... Só por você eu me permito... Sentir... – Camus escorregou a mão, pelo pescoço do escorpiano, indo parar no seu peito, sentindo por cima da roupa o coração que batia descompassado.

Milo sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo e concentrou-se para perguntar baixinho:

- E como eu o faço se sentir?

Camus fitou Milo com tamanha intensidade que fez o escorpiano corar. Com um misto de espanto e felicidade viu Camus aproximar-se e lhe tomar os lábios.

"Pelos Deuses, que isto não seja um sonho" Imaginou Milo, que tentava retribuir o beijo confuso.

Era o primeiro beijo de ambos, que não sabiam ao certo o que fazer. Aos poucos as línguas se tocaram e se exploraram delicadamente. Separam-se extasiados em busca de ar, os corações acelerados e as pernas bambas.

Milo sentiu medo de olhar para Camus e ver que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira ou que por algum motivo o aquariano pudesse estar bravo com ele. Mas tudo que ele viu foi um olhar intenso e o sorriso mais belo que já vira em toda sua vida.

- Je t'adore, mon ami.

Milo, piscou algumas vezes desconcertado. Era a primeira vez que Camus falava consigo em francês. Demorou alguns instantes para que assimilasse e respondesse.

- Sim, eu também "t´ adore"... Muito, muito mesmo, mais do que pode imaginar!

Camus riu da tentativa de Milo falar francês. Levantou-se, oferecendo a mão para o amigo.

- Venha, já é tarde, temos que voltar para as doze casas.

Milo levantou-se segurando a mão de Camus ainda surpreso, abobalhado e absurdamente feliz pelos acontecimentos daquele tarde. Deixou-se guiar de volta às doze casas para uma nova fase, a mais bela, de suas vidas.

Fim do Flashback

Sentiu as fartas lágrimas invadindo-lhe o rosto moreno e agora não se preocupava em contê-las.

Havia amado loucamente e também havia sido correspondido. Havia vivido um amor pleno, em que se complementavam. Aquela constatação o fazia pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentir-se abençoado. Aos poucos foi cedendo ao sono, um sono de rara paz.

Espero que todos curtam este início de amizade entre Mu e Milo.  
>(e que não esteja muito OOC).<p>

O flashback foi colocado de última hora e não ficou muito bom, mas eu espero que tenha ficado, fiz com muito carinho. Escrever com Camus e Milo é muita responsabilidade!

Beijos


End file.
